


Ring ring ~

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Leo, Commanding, Control, Feral, M/M, Mating Season, Mouth Fucking, Size Differences, T-Cest, Teasing, Turtlecest, collaring, feral style, horny turtles, needy leo, size play, tcest, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: Entering another mating season always came with its benefits. No one took advantage of it more than Raphael. ~ It was the few times in a year that it made Leonardo so needy that he'd pretty much do anything the hot-headed turtle wanted! With a bonus game involving a bell! ~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakycchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakycchan/gifts).



> This was written for Saky! It's always amazing to head cannon ideas with someone who shares the same OTP <3 We spent a good while sinning and talking over a whole host of ideas! some of which ended up in this fic.  
> So, I'd like to blame her for some of the ideas here! ~ you sinner you!  
> I don't usually write Leo so needy, I'm all for him arguing with Raph..so I guess he feels a bit OOC for me in this one! But still this is what Saky likes and wanted and who was I to say no!! ( Besides I gotta admit it is pretty cute ) and not something I usually do!

 

When you're a ninja turtle that means two things: Firstly..you're a ninja and that entails the art of stealth, cunning and of course, ninjutsu. But that does not mean one shouldn't indulge on some of the traits to partake in other activities, especially when you can achieve said activities in total secrecy despite others being present.  
Oh yeah, I said two things- the second word being 'turtle'. Giant mutated turtles who as teenagers have the same urges teenage humans have, if not far stronger, by urges I mean ' love is in the air ' 'can you feel the love tonight? ' Catch my drift?  
At certain times it's worse than others and while most of the time the four brothers keep themselves in check..some days..well let's say Splinter does his best to mediate, visit his friends in the battle nexus or simply tries to turn a blind eye to the activities going on. What father does not wish only the most happiness for his children after all? Besides he's seen enough romantic dramas on the TV to comprehend those feelings...

\----

 

“ Aw what the movie is finished! man so short!? Ah well least I saw the ending unlike someone...”  
Michelangelo snorted, reaching over the olive form contently sleeping against his plastron, dropping the long ago emptied bowl of popcorn.

“ Appears so my son, may I suggest the three of you take a leaf out of Donatello's book and get yourselves to bed at a reasonable time?”  
The city was quiet, there was little gang activity and the last few days had seen patrols finishing up early, this being the third movie night as a family in a row.  
The old rat took his walking stick, pulling himself out of the recliner.

“ Goodnight my sons.”  
“ Goodnight Sensei.” Came three voices, all of them watching the old rat head towards his room. No one spoke till the bamboo doors closed, and the little lamp in the room went out.

“ Like yer watched that film Mikey, I saw ya hands.” Raph commented, himself and the leader were on one couch, while Don and Mike were sprawled across the other.  
“ Did you Raph? I'm surprised you noticed given the smell Leo's giving off- eh no offense Leo but it's kinda distracting.”

Leo had failed to say a single thing since the film ended, hardly able to even mutter goodnight as their rat father walked past them.  
The leaf green turtle was having to bite down on his lower lip, aware that while he was in season his smell was dancing freely through the air, and boy didn't his mate have ways of letting him know he was aware of it.  
The much larger emerald turtle was always far more aggressive to his other siblings when this happened, the two youngest knew to keep well away from their elders, having learnt the hard way before.

“ Scram, get Donnie ta bed and make sure yer scrawny ass stays der with him.”  
Meaning 'piss off ' in the nicest possible way, the crimson-banded turtle certainly had a way with words.  
“ Hardy-ha Raph, I was gonna go anyway, don't flatter yourself.” The youngest smirked, making a show of rolling baby blues eyes, lowering his head to gently nudge Don awake with his beak, unable to hold back a smile as the genius awoke up looking confused as to how the film seemed to have finished.  
“ C'mon Donnie-boy bed..your real bed tonight..or mine. Just don't even think about heading to your lab.”  
“ Mnn'kay.” It was a well known fact that Donatello was not worth conversing with when he'd just woken up. If you could catch him before his coffee you could get him to do pretty much anything...  
Not that Mikey ever used that to his advantage or anything! He stole a quick kiss, peppering kisses down the others jaw line till Donnie pulled himself up, still blinking away sleep, allowing Mikey to link arms with him and drag him in the direction of the stairs. 

“ Nighttt have fun.” Mikey winked at the pair, toothy trademark grin running over his features as he and Donnie disappeared to bed.

Raph grunted, golden orbs looking at the only thing he had on his mind right now.

Leo

“ Raph that was low, even for you.”  
A knowing smirk ran over the volcanic tempered turtles face, lifting his hand and showing Leo the vibrator he had been concealing.  
“ Yer right it was on low setting..and besides I only ran it over ya when explosions went off in the film. And you gotta admit it was kinda fitting.”

The much larger turtle looked smug, knowing how needy the thinner turtle was at times like this, toying with Leo while the film had being going on was one of his favourite ways of playing games with the leader, amused each time he tried not to squirm much or call out as the hidden object had been gently run over parts of his body.  
Raph was taking over the whole couch, while Leo was neatly nestled in the crook of his elbow, a blanket conveniently draped over their form it had been the perfect set up, in the winter no one questioned an extra blanket.

“ How wet are ya for me Fearless?” Raph whispered into the others ear slit, his hand dipping between Leo's thighs and reaching for his tail.  
Digits gripped the tiny appendage as trained fingers ran up and down slowly, honey hues trained on the leader who couldn’t hold back a groan this time, chocolate orbs squeezed tightly shut and he rocked his carapace against the others plastron, fingers gripping the fabric from the couch. By this point he was almost thrusting himself at Raph, his desire clear.  
“ Raph..please..”

“Ya gotta wait, I like it when yer beg for my massive cock inside yer..you like it don't cha?”  
At that moment Raph's finger dipped inside the slit in Leo's tail, pulling it back a moment later to examine the slick liquid clinging to it.  
“ Please, I-”  
“ You're so wet..I'm surprised your dick is still hiding. And don't ' I ' me, you gotta do what I say, convince me ta want to do it.”  
“ Not here, my room.” Leo was quick to answer, not enjoying the sway or Raph's hammock when it came to making love- clearly something he'd concluded from personal experience.

The smaller turtle was on his feet in seconds, letting out a groan as he tucked his tail between his legs, heading straight for his room, knowing full well his scent was irresistible to Raphael right now, he'd follow.

Quickly Leo entered his room, lighting some candles before opening a draw in which Raph liked to call the 'toy box' he took a selection of items in his arms, depositing them on the bed.  
It was then he noticed the lubricant was in Raph's room- and he'd have no time to get it before Raph arrived.

Footsteps drawing closer mean that wasn't an option, as the bed room door opened, Leo was in the middle of the floor on his meditation mat. This wasn't your usual pose, the other was on all fours, lifting his rear and tail in the air, exposing his puckered hole.  
Raph drew in a breath, the urge to just dive in to the other was almost over whelming. But the urge to tease Leo and have him beg was something the hot head wanted more.

“ On yer knees.”  
Raph walked past the leader, eyes studying the pile.  
“ Lube is in your room..” Leo stated, moving his body to comply with Raph's demand.  
“ Then I hope ya got a lot of spit to spare.”  
Raph moved over to Leo, placing a blue collar around his neck complete with a bell, a large hand on his brother's cheek as he moved to run a digit down his throat, spending a moment playing with blue bandana tails, listening to the bell chime.  
“ Now present to me.”  
Raph loved being in charge, and with Leo so needy when in heat, there was never even a single argument at times like this.

Leo did as asked, letting out a chirp as Raph grasped his tail, looking over his shoulder to see the hulking turtle taking one of the ribbons from the pile, starting to weave and knot it around the end of Leo's own tail.  
Not quite sure what Raph had in mind, Leo simply played along, praying the torture didn't last so long he'd pass out.  
Raph stepped back to admire the sight, before squatting in front of Leo, hands working the bell free from his collar, Leo didn't miss the chance to nuzzle the turtle's thigh, thighs that could easily crush the much smaller turtle, their size differences on the verge of dangerous.

Carefully Raph spent a moment attaching the bell to the tail ribbon, letting out a smirk as Leo moved his tail side to side, causing the bell to ring out.  
“If I hear the bell ring more than five times in a row...I'm gonna stop and ya gonna have to use yer hand got it?”  
“ Understood.”  
Raph gave Leo's toned behind a quick squeeze before moving to stand in front of the other. Leo at once going to his knees, the bell ringing out twice.

Raph opened his own huge thighs, bring his tail between his legs and allowing Leo to watch him stroke and coax his dick out hiding.  
His member was long and thick, the tip already dripping with pre-cum as it sat in emerald hands thick veins protruding along it's mass.

Moving towards Leo, Raph placed a hand on the back on his brothers head, Leo's beak opening as he began licking the member that was still in Raph's one hand, his chocolate eyes peering up and looking at Raph, encouraged when he saw the other hiss and groan at the attention.  
Moments later Raph thrust inside Leo's waiting mouth, the smaller turtle gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat.  
Still there was no chance Leo could set the pace, allowing Raph's hand and body to move between fucking his mouth, or using the hand on Leo's head to force Leo back down on himself.  
Drool pooled from the blue-banded turtle, sweat collection on his form, dripping down his shaking body.

The bell rang out as Leo tried to move with Raph's actions, when it became a fourth ring Leo stopped his movement, trying to keep his tail still though knew his dick was about to make an appearance.  
“ Ya so good at this..good boy.” Raph praised, pulling his erection from Leo's mouth, watching as the azure banded brother ran his tongue around his beak collecting saliva and Raph's precum in his mouth.

“ Drop down, play with ya self..”  
It was at this point Leo usually fought for some sort of control, while Raph topped most of the time, it was getting Leo to do things for Raph's viewing pleasure that usually annoyed the leader.  
“ Raph..you said if the bell rung I ha-”  
“ Jus do it.” Leo's voice was higher than usual, while Raph's carried a growl, Leo lifting his form and collapsing on the bed, the other items from the 'toy box' flying in all directions as Leo began spreading his legs, the cute little tail ribbon and bell ringing once as Leo made sure Raph had a good view.  
Leo's cock needed no coaxing, the slimmer member soon filled Leo's hand, though still impressive from a human's point of view.  
Leo's dick was on show now, the smell the leader was letting off was also intensified..the leader secretly praying it was enough to force Raph in claiming him. 

It was tricky trying not to ring the bell, Leo's body rocking on the bed, eyes narrowed as he panted heavily, working slim digits over his glistening cock, feeling it fill and knowing he'd cum everywhere very soon if he didn't stop.  
Golden eyes watched Leo, a feral look like that of a wolf on the prowl , suddenly he stalked closer, quickly flipping Leo over, the leader's plastron against his pillow, his expression shocked.  
“ Raph what are you waiting for?, please I'm begging you no more..just take me..I need you in me..fill me with everything you have, I'll take it all...fuck me.”

“ Say it again..tell me what ya want.”  
“ Fuck me Raphael.”  
In his feral position again, Leo rose his behind, spreading his legs and lifting his tail high, allowing it to ring merrily a few times, only hitting three rings before Leo knew to hold it still.  
The leader's dick was throbbing, holding his tail up with an erection was making him feel giddy.

Raph moved to pick up more ribbons, taking a few moments to tie the leader's hands to the headboard, looming over the much smaller being, meaning when he rammed him, his brother wasn't able to move much or go anywhere.  
“ I will, but I wanna admire yer a moment..so perfect.”  
Raph moved up behind his brother, eyes on the prize. He ran a single digit over Leo's throbbing tip, the bell ringing once , before relocating that finger to Leo's hole.  
Teasingly he coated the entrance slowly, tracing the circle, hearing a happy churr escape Leo, the older turtle resting his chin on his pillow, eyes closed tightly, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Raph gave a churr in reply, grunting as he felt his own needy member pressing against Leo's sheets, knowing he needed to fasten his pace.  
Roughly he dove a finger in, his breathing growing heavy as Leo's behind became his only focus. Pressing and stroking the leader's inner walls, barely lubricating the other.  
Leo moaned out, his body rocking, bobbing up and down.  
As the bell chimed, Raph lined himself up with Leo, counting in time with the bell.  
One, two, three, four-  
Leo tried to stop the bell ringing.  
Five.  
But it had been Raph pounding into Leo full full force that had caused the bell to ring! Leo's tail and member rubbing against Raph's thigh.  
Raph was in a frenzy, Wrapping his arms around Leo's slim waist and riding him hard and fast.  
“ Raph-ugh..yes.”

Leo gasped when he felt Raph impale him, digging his heels into the bed, his bound arms holding him steady and still, trying not to be crushed under the pure muscle that was Raphael.  
A look of total bliss was painted on Leo's face, panting heavily as he moved as one with the other, matching Raph's rampart love making speed, feeling him pull back and plunge again - it was everything he needed, or rather they both needed.  
Raph's cock began to flare open inside the other, the flower like head growing and filling the other, knotting the leader into place with the pronged tip.  
“ You're mine..”  
“ A-all yours.”  
Leo managed to mumble back, biting down against his pillows, muffled churrs escaping him, the bell was ringing the entire time. He could feel the other attached to him, that massive member stretching him open, letting out a loud moan as his prostate was hit, Raph's cock too big for the small turtle's design, though pleasure overruled any pain.  
“ Raph, I'm going...”

Raph had to admit they'd both come a long way in holding themselves, the first time they'd fooled about the pair had cum on each other more times than they could count, exhausted after minimum playing.  
Since becoming mates it was more of a test of who went first, nine times out of ten Raph dominated and only released after Leo.  
Raph's body was stroking against Leo's member, seeing stars Leo simply couldn't hold it any longer calling Raph's name as he exploded his load, sending it flying across the pair of them and his bed, most of it coating Raph's body.

“ Mm...Leo.” Raph closed his eyes, allowing himself to come, his hot sticky seed filling his brother quickly, a mixture of blood and thick essence poured from Leo's abused asshole.  
Raph tried not to crush the other, reaching over to nip at Leo's neck and bask in the afterglow of what had just transpired, the leader not going anywhere till Raph was sated and fully unloaded.

Leo lay there, completely helpless under the other, he ached and was exhausted but finally he'd had the release he needed.  
While both recovered, Raph finally pulled his now flaccid member free, at once untying the restraints he'd used to stop his brother going over the headboard, before removing the collar and bell from Leo's tail.  
He rolled Leo over, placing an arm either side of his face, lowering his form to nuzzle the other, smirking when chocolate orbs opened and smiled back, letting out a chirp lifting his head slightly to nuzzle Raph back.  
Now Leo's arms were free he lifted himself, pulling Raph's mask tails down with him, stealing his brother for a much needed kiss.  
As usual Raph was quick to dominate, their tongues battling for a moment before the tired pair simply shared a peaceful moment in each others company, Raph rolling to his side and pulling Leo up against him, wrapping strong arms around the lithe turtle, resting his chin on Leo's shoulder.

“ Raph the bell rang five times, and you made me play with myself before it happened...”  
“ Eh, I just made you wear the bell 'cause it's cute and that way yer focusing on that not ringin' rather than how much my massive cock is gonna impale ya sweet ass.”

Leo frowned, rolling his eyes too tired to try arguing with the jerk beside him, a jerk he still loved despite his little lie.  
It didn't take long to tuck each other away, and reposition in bed, Raph as protective as ever and almost curling his form around Leo, daring anyone to come near his mate, the leaf green turtle already fast asleep in the others arms.  
With one more quick and gentle nose boop, Raphael was quick to join him in the land of sleep.

End ~


End file.
